Cold and lonely
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans la Cage, il fait froid. Pour passer le temps, le diable pense à sa famille.


**Cold and lonely**

Tout le monde s'imaginait que l'Enfer brûlait. C'était vrai pour les premiers cercles, mais plus on descendait profond, plus il faisait froid. Comme quoi, Dante avait raison.

Lucifer détestait le froid.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'y avait pas de lumière là où il se trouvait. L'intérieur de la Cage était noir, glacial et silencieux. Et l'Étoile déchue y était piégée.

Il ne méritait vraiment plus d'être appelé l'Étoile du Matin. À quoi sert une étoile qui ne donne de lumière à personne ? Dieu avait trouvé la punition parfaite pour son puîné.

Être privé de tout contact avec sa famille.

Bien sûr, Lucifer ne les a pas quittés en bon termes, mais après tout ce temps (il a perdu le fil, il ne saurait même plus dire quel âge a le monde réel maintenant), il accepterait même de revoir Michel.

La seule chose qui reste au diable, ce sont ses souvenirs d'avant.

Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels souvenirs, bien sûr. Il en a beaucoup avec ses petits frères et sœurs, mais ceux qui comptent le plus à ses yeux, ce sont ceux concernant les trois autres Archanges.

Ils avaient toujours été spéciaux. Les quatre élus. Les quatre autorisés à contempler le visage de Dieu. Ils avaient eu toujours un lien unique. Quand il a trop mal, Lucifer se recroqueville sur lui-même et pense à eux quatre, avant que tout ne soit gâché.

Michel était le seul que Lucifer respectait. Plutôt logique, Michel était le seul ange à avoir été créé avant lui. En sa qualité d'aîné, Michel était autoritaire, et il terrifiait absolument tous les anges qui le croisaient. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Mais il avait cet air toujours si sérieux, ces sourcils perpétuellement froncés et une voix tonnante qui causaient un grand vide autour de lui. Michel ne le montrait pas, mais il en avait mal.

Lucifer n'a jamais eu peur de Michel. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est apparu que quelques secondes après lui, il s'est toujours senti particulièrement intime avec son seul aîné. Ils sont quasi jumeaux, et c'est ça qui donnait le droit à Lucifer de marcher à côté de Michel quand tous les autres anges marchaient derrière. Lucifer était le seul qui voyait sourire Michel.

Raphaël était étrange. Comme il était son cadet direct, Lucifer s'est attendu à ce qu'ils aient des similitudes. Mais Raphaël était discret, et tout yeux tout oreilles. Et presque trop gentil, même pour un ange. Quand les plus petits le bousculaient, Raphaël ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait de sourire et partait se cacher dans un livre.

Lucifer s'est toujours senti protecteur envers Raphaël. Il sentait qu'il était fragile, et qu'il risquait de sombrer si sa famille ne le soutenait pas. Il a emmené son petit frère voir les confins de l'Univers, et ils ont souvent parlé ensemble, rien de trop sérieux, parce que si Lucifer savait quelque chose, c'était que Raphaël n'était pas fait pour les responsabilités. Ceci revenait à ses aînés, si Raphaël venait à endosser une charge quelconque, il se briserait aussitôt. Il valait mieux qu'il reste à ses livres et ses réflexions sur le monde.

Gabriel était... Lumineux. Aucun autre mot ne pourrait convenir. Quand il pense au dernier des quatre, Lucifer ne voit pas l'adolescent au visage trop fin, aux mains fortes qu'il était au moment de la Chute. Il revoit Gabriel enfant, sous une apparence de petite fille, avec ses longs cheveux couleur miel, son sourire rayonnant comme le soleil et son rire encore plus grand qu'elle. La petite sœur qui parlait sans arrêt, qui courait toujours partout et vous embrassait sans crier gare.

Lucifer a toujours adoré Gabriel. Elle était si simple, simplement heureuse d'être avec ses frères et leur Père, heureuse de les aimer. Un amour d'enfant, sans rime ni raison. Un amour qui a perduré même après que sa petite sœur ait grandi, parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle concevait l'amour, irrationnel, entier et fort. C'était lui qu'elle préférait, et il le lui rendait sans problème, c'était si facile d'aimer Gabriel.

Et puis il y a eu la Chute. Lucifer a cessé d'être l'Étoile du matin pour devenir le diable, Michel s'est coupé de sa famille toute entière, Raphaël a abandonné sa retraite pour s'aigrir dans le commandement des légions célestes, et Gabriel a cessé d'être une petite fille pour se transformer en un guerrier au cœur fermé.

Tout au fond de lui, Lucifer sent que c'est de sa faute. Parfois, il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'agenouiller, cacher ses vrais sentiments. Jouer à faire comme si... Ne pas détruire sa famille.

Parfois il en rêve. Il imagine que Michel vient le voir pour se plaindre de leurs cadets et aussi parce qu'il se sent seul, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Il imagine que Raphaël vient lui parler des étoiles et de la Terre, et du dernier livre qu'il a épluché. Il imagine que Gabriel vient s'installer sur ses genoux pour qu'il lui tresse les cheveux et l'écoute raconter les derniers potins, sur Anael qui se dispute encore avec Uriel ou Castiel qui laisse Naomi le mener à la baguette. Il imagine qu'il est dans les bras de ses frères et sœurs, que leur chaleur l'enveloppe...

Mais quand il revient à lui, il fait toujours froid.

**Oui, j'ai fait de Gabriel une fille. J'en accuse les représentations androgynes qu'on fait de lui. Je pense aussi que dans la façon d'être de Gabriel, il y a une fragilité assez féminine, vu qu'il a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de se battre contre sa famille. Quand il est devenu l'embrouilleur, il a dû vouloir couper tout lien avec son passé, donc je trouve logique qu'il soit passé de fille à garçon.**

**Merci de laisser des reviews.**


End file.
